Broken Hearts
by sumer11
Summary: Shego is heart broken after the what happen to Adam and thier unborn child maybe Migo can help a little. a Whitney Houston tribute. also part of Only Mother's Love Series. Enjoy!


**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. And I don't own "Where Do Broken Hearts Go by Whitney Houston. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family, Faolan, and Migo Go. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please ask permission if planning on using on any of my character. **

**I'm nominated for a couple of Fannie awards. Please vote and help me win my first Fannie awards.**

**Please and thank you.**

* * *

><p>Shego was heartbroken and she was wondering what she could do now. With both Adam and her unborn child gone. She didn't know what to do with her life. She only deal with her brothers because of him.<p>

"Shego?"

Shego looked over and saw the only person. She was only able to stand at the moment.

"Hey Migo."

Migo comes over and sits next to her and hugs her and whispers "I'm sorry."

Shego was shocked. "Why are you sorry?"

Migo looked away from Shego. "I-I should have been there. If I was this never would have happened."

"Migo. Look at me."

Migo looked over and saw tears in Shego's eyes.

"It was never your fault. Sometimes these things just happened."

"Yeah but if I was there. Adam would still be here and you would still be pregnant with your child." Tears were forming in her eyes.

Shego hugged Migo and both were crying. Suddenly a nearby radio began playing.

I know it's been some time

But there's something on my mind

You see I haven't been the same

Since that cold November day

We said we needed space

But all we found was an empty place

And the only things I learned

Is that I need you desperately

So here I am

And can you please tell me, oh?

*Shego and Migo smiled and began singing along.*

Where do broken hearts go?

Can they find their way home?

Back to the open arms

Of a love that's waiting there

And if somebody loves you

Won't they always love you?

I look in your eyes

And I know that you still care for me

Ooh baby, I've been around enough to know

That dreams don't turn to gold

And that there is no easy way

No, you just can't run away

What we have is so much more

Than we ever had before

And no matter how I try

You're always on my mind

So here I am

And can you please tell me, oh?

Where do broken hearts go?

Can they find their way home?

Back to the open arms

Of a love that's waiting there

And if somebody loves you

Won't they always love you?

I look in your eyes

And I know that you still care for me

And now that I am here with you

I'll never let you go

I look into your eyes

And now I know, now I know

Where do broken hearts go?

Can they find their way home?

Back to the open arms

Of a love that's waiting there

And if somebody loves you

Won't they always love you?

I look in your eyes

And I know that you still care

Where do broken hearts go?

Can they find their way home?

Back to the open arms

Of a love that's waiting there

And if somebody loves you

Won't they always love you?

I look in your eyes

And I know that you still care for me

For me

You still care for me

Shego laughed and hugged Migo one last time.

"Good bye Migo."

"Good bye? Where you going?"

Shego smirks. "I'm going to be going away for a while I don't know when I'll be back."

Migo give her a one last hug. "Take care of yourself ok."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Migo and Shego both went their separate ways and never saw each other ever again. Shego took up a job with a blue skinned man named Dr. Drakken. Migo left her brothers about a year after that and went on her own crime spree. Not much was heard of Migo after that. Some people thought the police finally got a hold of her or she was killed in an accident. No one will ever know what happened to her except one Green skinned woman. Who will never tell what happened to her little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>After hearing of Whitney Houston's death. I thought I do a tribute story for her. It's a shame to hear that a very talented singer has perished the way she did. I give best wishes to her daughter and family. May she rest peacefully. <strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
